The present invention generally relates to general purpose utility lighters such as those used to ignite candles, barbecue grills, fireplaces and campfires. More specifically, the present invention relates to utility lighter platforms which are inner operative lighters without outer shells.
Lighters such as those used for igniting tobacco products, such as cigars, cigarettes, and pipes, have developed over a number of years. Typically, these lighters use either a rotary friction element or a piezoelectric element to generate a spark in proximity to a nozzle emitting fuel from a fuel container. Piezoelectric mechanisms have gained universal acceptance because they are simple for adults to use. One such piezoelectric mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,697 (xe2x80x9cthe ""697 patentxe2x80x9d). The disclosure of the ""697 patent is incorporated by reference herein.
Lighters have also evolved from the small, hand-held lighters to several forms of extended lighters. These lighters are also hand held, but are more useful for general purposes such as lighting candles, barbecue grills, fireplaces and campfires. Earlier attempts at such designs relied simply on extended actuating handles to house a typical lighter at the end. Examples of this concept are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,259,059 and 4,462,791.
In addition, many utility lighters have had some form of operating mechanism to prevent unintentional operation of the lighter by adults. Often, these mechanisms take the form of on/off switches that may shut off the fuel source or may completely prevent movement of an actuator, such as a trigger assembly, on the lighter. However, the on/off switches that must be positively moved by the user between xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d positions have drawbacks. For example, an adult user may forget to move the switch back to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position after use and thereby render the on/off switch ineffective.
Utility lighters also have to appeal to the changing tastes of the consumers. For instance, some consumers may prefer smaller handles. Some consumers may prefer shorter handles. Some consumers may prefer a soft feel grip or a leather grip. Some may like a full trigger guard over a partial trigger guard. Some consumers may prefer a utility lighter with smooth curves and seamless lines, while other may want pronounced lines and sharp curves. Often, the lighter manufacturer may need to redesign the entire utility lighter including the outer shell, as well as the internal mechanisms, in order to satisfy market demands.
Thus, there remains a need for a utility lighter design that can quickly and inexpensively adapt to market demand, while minimizing the need for redesigning.
These objects and advantages as well as other objects and advantages are accomplished in a utility lighter platform which comprises a lighting mechanism configured to selectively ignite fuel supplied from a fuel supply container, and a frame configured to operatively house the lighting mechanism and configured to receive an ergonomically designed outer shell thereon.
The lighting mechanism may include an ignitor assembly configured to generate a voltage between its first and second ends, a valve actuator associated with the fuel supply for selectively releasing fuel therefrom, an actuating assembly associated with the valve actuator to dispense fuel from the fuel supply and with the ignitor assembly to generate the voltage, and a latch stem associated with the actuating assembly and configured to selectively prevent operative movement of the actuating assembly.
The latch stem further comprises a hooked tab connected for biased movement relative to the actuating assembly and normally biased into engagement with the actuating assembly to prevent the operative movement thereof, wherein the user may selectively bias the hooked tab out of engagement with the actuating assembly to permit operation of the actuating assembly. The latch stem is adapted to receive an aethestically pleasing cover.
The actuating assembly comprises a trigger stem extending from the frame and movable to activate the valve actuator and the ignitor assembly. The trigger stem is adapted to receive an aethestically pleasing trigger head.
In another aspect of the lighting mechanism, the actuating assembly further comprises a biased pivoting member operatively associated with the trigger and the ignitor assembly for activating at least the ignitor assembly when the trigger is moved toward the valve actuator.
The frame is further configured to operatively house the ignitor assembly, the valve actuator, the actuating assembly and the latch stem. The frame is further configured to operatively house the hooked tab, the trigger, and the biased pivoting member.
The utility lighter platform may be further provided with a supplemental frame configured to securely house the lighting mechanism when affixed to the frame.
More specifically, the frame comprises a fuel supply container housing structure configured to hold a fuel supply container at a first end of the frame, an insulating cap holding structure configured to receive an insulating cap at a second end of the frame and configured to house a nozzle operatively connected to the fuel supply, an ignitor assembly holding structure configured to house an ignitor assembly, and a trigger holding structure configured to operatively hold a trigger stem with which to activate the ignitor assembly and to release fuel from the fuel supply in order to ignite fuel received at the nozzle. The fuel supply container housing structure comprises a plurality of protruding members configured to securely hold the fuel supply container.
In addition, the insulating cap holding structure comprises a semi-cylindrically shaped body defining a hollow center therein to receive the nozzle. The ignitor assembly holding structure comprises a plurality of recesses and protruding portions for securely housing the ignitor assembly. The trigger holding structure comprises a pair of bars spaced apart from each other to operatively receive the trigger stem.
The frame can further include a wand receiving structure formed between the insulating cap holding structure and the ignitor assembly holding structure, wherein the wand receiving structure comprises a plurality of struts with recesses formed thereon to receive a conduit which connects the nozzle to the fuel supply.
Furthermore, the frame can include a latch receiving structure configured to receive a latch stem, which is adopted to prevent operative movement of the trigger stem on the frame. The latch stem receiving structure comprises at least one protruding member adapted to securely hold the latch stem.